Kat
by JHNNangel13
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with an old friend who is there to help them. She has quite a histroy with the boys having grown up with them. They deal with an angry spirit that may invade one of the brothers...Now in chapter form.
1. Chapter 1

_Sadly I do not own Supernatural, but I do own Kat._

* * *

Lawrence, Kansas

It's around early fall and the boys are there to due to coordinates given to them from their father. Sam is sitting in the Impala patiently waiting for Dean who is in a story getting some food and other necessities. Sam in researching a series of events of people disappearing in a town not too far from Kansas. They will be handing towards that job right after they meet whoever they were sent here to meet.

"It has to Missouri" Sam said out loud.

He had been trying so hard to concentrate but just couldn't get his mind off of who they were waiting to meet. Then Sam heard a loud rev of a motorcycle and glanced in the review mirror just as he saw a dark bike with a tint of green on it quickly approaching the Impala. The rider had a helmet and was in tight fitting jeans with a black leather jacket.

"I hope Dean doesn't see her and think of her as his next conquest" Sam thought to himself with a little smirk. Just then he saw the rider pull to the side and come right up to the car. Just at this point Dean happened to glance out the window of the store in time to see a motorcycle gently bump into his precious baby of a car. It angered him a lot that this idiot would even touch his car but he was in line and hoped Sam would find the right thing to do!

"What the" Sam said loudly as he began to open the car door. The rider had their back to him and was slowly taking off their helmet.

"What the hell did you do that for," Sam asked in a voice just about to yell.

Then he saw the helmet was off and long, silky, straight black hair flowed against the back of female that had just hit his brother's car.

"Since when did you care so much about cars," a familiar voice asked him as she turned around with a cocky smile on her face.

"Kat," Sam asked.

She ran over and gave Sam a big hug and replied, "Long time now see Sam. I can't believe you stopped sending me e-mails, and you didn't even call."

Sam- "I figured you were busy on jobs"

Kat- "Yeah that too but it's been to long. I can't believe how much you've grown in four years! College looks like it treated you well."

Sam-"Yeah, but I'm not the only that has changed. What happened to the red hair?"

Kat- "Got sick of it. Felt like a change was needed. Pretty much right after John and Dean left me."

Sam- "Well it looks good and so do you!"

Kat- "So, you're here with Dean. I'm guessing. Since I was told that I was gonna be helping both of your sorry asses out."

Sam- "Pretty much. And believe me it's going to be extremely nice to have someone to talk to about school related stuff and things other than killing things and girls."

Kat and Sam embrace in another hug as she says, "It's great to be with you too again Sammy. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when it all happened. I'm so sorry."

Dean came out of the store more angry than ever! "What the hell did you do to my car?"

Then he noticed Sam and the driver of the motorcycle hugging. "Sammy, you aren't suppose to hook up with someone that runs into my baby! What are you thinking? And would you stop, we have to get a move on! This is no time for "fun" and girls!"

"And since when has the "ever charming" Dean Winchester not had time for girls," Kat asked rather sarcastically.

Deans mouth dropped about to answer when he realized that the person knew his name and had an extremely familiar voice. Then he saw her face and instantly went back to the dreams he had right after Sam left for college. The ones of the girl that he had known since she was born on a ceiling burning just the same as his mother had. They weren't exactly dreams but strong senses and he could feel everything as he had that very night that he carried Sam out the front door. He couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to someone close to him again just because they were with him and his family. She had grown up with them, her own parents were killed in a fire that afterwards, John had thought was the same thing that had gotten Mary. The Winchester's had taken her in a she grew up beside the boys. Dean had taught her how to fight, picked on her, threaten anyone that picked on her, protected her from boys, and he even had gotten strong feelings for her. She was more than just a one-night stand conquest, she was perfect for him. Their relationship hadn't really been much more than flirting and sometimes a little more, but he still just couldn't let a woman that he cared about, that he loved, die because of him. Then he remembered as he and John left that night after he had told his father what he sensed. Just up an leaving her hoping that it would protect her and it killed him to not call her or answer her and now, she was back and he just couldn't believe what this could mean.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or say one of your witty comments," Kat asked him as he stared at her in amazement.

Dean- "Kat?"

Kat- "Fine if that's all then…"

Dean- interrupting her "What are you doing here? And if you even put the tiniest mark on my car…"

Kat- "I'm here to meet up with you guys and help you out. Now come over here so we can get this little reunion over with and get to work. And believe me I think you're "poor baby" is just fine!"

Dean first walked past the back of the car and carefully inspected it and then walked over to Sam and Kat and just when he got close enough to her, Kat reached out and slapped Dean as hard as she could.

Dean- "What the hell was that for?"

Kat- "That was for leaving four years ago with a simple little note."

Sam was seeing the tension building and had known what had happened from Kat's point of view but had never gotten the rest of the story from Dean and had figured that his brother was hiding something. He also realized that if he didn't step in now, all hell would break lose between the two.

Sam- "Hey guys, can we save this for later?"

The two looked at Sam and nodded. Then they began to walk over to a little café and took seats so that they could talk about everything that had just happened and the job that needed to be done.

Dean- "Okay, so what do we have this time?"

Kat- "Well, there are many people killing ones close to them and then committing suicide. Yeah, I know it doesn't sound like our type of thing but…"

Sam- "All of them are happening around the same cabin and it always happens the same way. The people come to stay at the cabin for a vacation and then one of them starts to act strange and begins expressing really uncharacteristically mad at the ones close to them."

Dean- "So all we really have is this cabin? Well I guess that's at least a place to start. Let's go!"

They all headed over to where the Impala was parked and Sam climbed in but Dean just stood holding the door open and looking at Kat.

Dean- "Are you sure you wanna ride that?"

Kat- "I think that I am perfectly capable of handing myself. You lost the right to worry about me a long time ago." and with that Kat put on her helmet and turned her back to Dean.

Kat's comment had really gotten to Dean. Even Sam noticed how hurt his brother had looked. All Dean could do was slam the door in hurt and frustration and start the car. Then with Kat following, Dean pulled the car out and they were well on their way to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived it was getting really late so they decided to stop at a motel and get some sleep before some heavy research the next day. They decided that it would be a lot easier to share one room so they did. With only two beds, Kat had volunteered to sleep on the floor but Dean had said that she could share with him and she reluctantly accepted. Sam just laughed at how thrilled both were, but neither wanted to sleep with the "giant" that was Sam.

Kat- "Any unexpected acts or hands in wrong places and you will be missing something really important to you. And yes I do mean castration!"

Dean- "And since when did you start to mind that. As I remember correctly…"

Kat- "Don't even start!" she interrupted him quickly.

Sam- "The sooner you guys stop arguing, the sooner we can all get to sleep."

And with that they all fell silent and Kat fell asleep and surprisingly so did Sam, but Dean just lied awake staring up at the ceiling in deep thought.

Dean thoughts- This cannot be happening. Why would dad have her meet up with us when he knows what I was seeing before? Doesn't he know how dangerous this is for her? I can't go through this again. It was hard enough the first time leaving her and then not answering my phone whenever she called. This thing was after her before it got mom, but now it has two reasons to be after her. And then there's Sam who will take her side no matter what just cause they have stayed in touch all this time. I can't believe how great she still looks.

Dean glanced over at Kat and sighed deeply before slowing falling asleep with the usually dreams of kicking evils ass!

* * *

Sam had woken up around 5AM only to be joined not long after by Kat. When Sam first woke up he couldn't believe that Kat was actually here. She had always been the one that cared about grades and studying and everything for school. She had even taken college courses and was always there for Sam to talk to. And he also smiled at the fact that Dean had his arms around her as they both slept.

When Kat woke up, she was surprised at what she woke up to. She saw Sam almost bursting out laughing at her and Dean because of how close they were and he had his arm around her. Kat shot up and slapped Sam on the arm and rolled her eyes.

Kat- "I hope he didn't dream of me being on of his many one night conquests!"

Sam- "Aw, come on Kat, you can't tell me that you didn't miss this."

Kat- "Let's just say that even if feelings don't change, mind sets do! So any nightmares or did you just decide to awaken early?

Sam- "Actually last night wasn't that bad. But then again who wants to sleep the day way."

Kat- "Hey, I'm not arguing with you there. Just so you know, I may come off as a class A bitch like the female equivalent of Dean, but you can always talk to me Sam. That's how it's always been."

Sam- "Yeah, I know. You were always better to talk to compared to dad and Dean. But it's nothing, believe me, I'm fine."

Kat- "Okay, fine, if you wanna be tough and everything than you don't have to share. Maybe you've been hanging out with Dean to much. (gave a little laugh and smirk) By the way Sam, you never told Dean about th…"

Sam- quickly interrupting her "No, I never told him even though I think he has a right to know, but that's not my area to be involved with and I'm not gonna criticize you for not telling him everything when I kept a few secrets of my own."

Kat- "Well after that heart felt exchange (sigh), I feel the need for a run. I'll probably be back before he wakes up but if you need me just give the cell a ring."

Sam- "Are you sure…"

Kat- "Sam I'm a big girl here and I'm older than you so just call if you need me."

And with that Kat left Sam in the room where he could reflect on everything that had happened in the past day. Plus he couldn't shake the feeling of the dream he had, the one that kept him up for a good amount of time. It was just the case they were looking in to, there was a girl in a corner, laying completely still with a puddle of blood underneath her, he couldn't make out any of the faces and there was also a guy, on the ground pleading with someone, telling them that what they were doing was wrong as a gun was leveled at his head, and then there was the guy with the gun getting ready to pull the trigger in what looked like a fit of rage and then he woke up. Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the groan of Dean slowly opening his eyes.

Dean saw Sam sitting in a chair, on the laptop and then glanced around the room and quickly sat up with eyes wide with fear. Sam noticed and glanced over towards his panicked brother.

Sam- "She's out for a run so you can stop panicking."

Dean- with a very reassured, and relaxing look, "I was not panicking, just had the urge to sit up suddenly."

Sam- "Sure whatever you wanna tell yourself. So since were into the sharing-caring kinda mood, do you wanna tell me why you and dad just left her after I left for college?"

Dean- "Not really but I guess you won't leave alone till I do. Just one thing."

Sam- "What?"

Dean- "Well, actually two, first no chick flick moments and this never gets back to Kat. Plus I know that you're keeping something for her anyways so you better do the same for me."

Sam- "Fine, but I am not…"

Dean- "Don't deny it, I heard your little talk earlier."

Sam just shrugged his shoulders and was about to talk until Dean put his hand up and began to speak.

Dean- "Well, you know how you were having dreams of Jess?

Sam- "Yeah."

Dean- "Well I was having something like that about Kat. We were getting closer to each other and no she was not a one-night stand, and then I started to get a feeling that something was going to happen. Then dreams that were more of strong senses that I could feel, not necessarily seeing it but feeling it, started of the fire and her and I kept it to myself for a while but it was wearing me down. So I told dad and that night he told me that we would be leaving her at the hotel. He didn't even want me to leave a note but I did. And then I did what dad told me and tried not to think about her at all. And I never once picked up the phone when she called. It was hard but it had to be done."

Sam could see the hurt in his brother's eyes but also the joy from remember his past with Kat. Sam had always known they were close but he also remembered how long it took either one of them to admit that they had feelings for each other. It was the only time that Sam had actually seen Dean nervous around a girl. And Sam also knew about knew more about the relationship than Dean knew at this point for Kat. It was killing Sam to not tell Dean the truth but at the same time he knew that Kat would kill him if he did.

Sam- "Dean, why didn't you tell her."

Dean- "What good would that have done Sammy? It would have scared her or she would of told me that that was never going to happen and that we would find the demon and kill it."

Sam- "It's Sam and…"

Just then Sam was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Sam- "Hello?"

Kat- "Sam it's me, we have a new murder/suicide down here."

Sam- "Where are you?"

Kat- "I'm about half an hour down the road from the motel. Just get Dean up and get down here, and bring the ID's just in case although I think that it's pretty self explanatory. And there are a lot of people here that seem to know everything and it's the same as all the others."

Sam- "Okay we're on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam arrive at the spot where Kat told them to meet her. By the time they arrived most of the people had left and the bodies had been moved.

Kat- "Well from what I have heard, it seems that they were staying at the house. And the house is more of a cabin. It seems that this couple was staying here for a little getaway. Then it seems that the husband was acting a little frustrated and blamed her for having an affair with one of the guys in town."

Dean- "And then he killed her and turned it on himself?"

Kat- "Well killed her is and understatement."

Sam- "What do you mean?"

Kat- "Well, the SOB tortured her for two days before he brought her out here and put a bullet through her head."

Dean- "And then on himself. Great, so did anyone see anything before, as in exactly when this happened?"

Kat- "From what I heard, he looked different from when he first entered the cabin to when he exited it."

Sam- "So it has something to do with the cabin."

Dean- "And from this it's (looking at a map of the area) a cabin. And just guess at what the number is."

Sam- with a smirk and arched eyebrows "13?"

Dean- "Sorry Sammy you're out of luck."

Kat- "It was 7 wasn't it?"

Dean- with a surprised look on his face, "Exactly and how in the world did you know that?"

Kat- "I heard someone talking about how unlucky ironic the place that all of these people had stayed in and what the end result was."

Dean- "You haven't hunted and 4 years and you're just as sharp as ever."

Kat- "Actually…"

Sam- interrupted her "Dean, she's been hunting the whole time after you just up and left her. Now, let's get back to what we're really here for."

Both Kat and Dean just looked over at Sam, both not knowing what to say, which was a first for both of them. Then the three of them began to walk towards the cabins. All of them looked exactly the same except for the number indicating to the guest which one would be their home away from home for a few days. There wasn't even anything the littlest bit strange of the surroundings. It looked just like any other camp site. But all three of them knew that evil always had a way of hiding behind normality that even the expert would have a hard time of seeing.

Dean- "So what do you say we get one of these and suggest staying in good ole number 7 for a few days?"

Kat- "Exactly what I was thinking. What better way to find out what's going on then to search and live in the place that all of these are connected to."

Dean- "Well what about you Sammy?"

After a pause of silence Sam replied- "Are you guys sure? I mean what's to say that this isn't going to affect one of us as well? This could end badly."

Dean- "Well if we don't many more people are gonna die."

Sam- "Fine but we have to be careful cause I'm sure this thing can affect us just as easily."

And with that Dean went to the main office as Kat and Sam began to pick the lock and take their stuff in. The place was all cleared out already and it was very homey. By the time Dean came back all he had to do was walk in settle down on a bed. This time there were four beds so each one of them had their own space.

Dean- "So from the way the people are around here and the place, nothing looks out of "normal" so far anyway."

Sam- "The office people didn't give you a hard time about renting the cabin?"

Dean- "Nope. They didn't even mention that anything weird has been going on. They just told me that it was cleaned out earlier today."

Kat- "Well that really doesn't help us since we have absolutely nothing to work with right now. Are there even any other people up here in the cabins?"

Dean- "Nope absolutely none right now. It's not really a popular time I guess."

Sam- "So we don't really have much to work with. Especially since none of the victims are from around here. It seems like all we have to go off of are articles and just what any onlookers."

Kat- "Looks like it's off to the library for a fun filled day of research on this area and the cabin."

So all three headed over to the library and began to dig through books and anything they could get their hands on. After about two hours of silence Dean couldn't even concentrate anymore. This whole situation was just getting to him. The job was going extremely slow, with no leads other than a cabin, and the tension of having Kat back into both of the boys life just made him feel ganged up on. Kat had done a lot of schooling during hunting and she and Sam had always gotten along in that aspect and usually talked about everything.

Dean- "Well, I'm going to go and see if I can find anything around the town since all three of us don't need to be sitting here going through files that will be here anytime of the day."

His statement was met with by Sam looking up from the book and nodding and then Kat (without taking her eyes away from what she was reading)- "Sure…Have fun."

Dean clenched his fists and put them in his pockets, rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

Sam- "Hey, Dean, if you find anything let us know!"

Dean- "Yep, same to you Sammy."

And with that, Dean exited the library. Which left just Sam and Kat. Sam just stared at Kat and saw absolutely no change since they first sat down. He couldn't believe how cold she had been to Dean.

Sam- "I don't think that you had to be that cold."

Kat- "That wasn't being cold, it was being natural. Plus he just didn't feel like doing the hard work and wanted to go and look for what he calls "fun". We can probably get more done without him anyway."

Sam- "You're just avoiding the subject. I still think…"

Kat- "I found something!" this came out as a slight yell followed by a sigh of relief.

Sam rolled his eyes at first thinking that she was just avoiding it but decided to get up and go over to check out if it was anything useful.

Sam- "So since you're avoiding the subject at hand, what did you find?"

Kat- "Well it turns out that although there were numerous murder/suicides over the past years, it all seems to have started with the oldest one. It seems as though this guy felt as though those around him had betrayed him. He killed his whole family and then shot himself twice."

Sam- "Is there anymore description?'

Kat- "Actually yes…"

Kat and Sam continued doing research and were at the library for at least 5 hours when they noticed that they hadn't heard from Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean immediately left the library and got into his car and sped away. He had no clue as to where he was going but he just had to get away. He had only been driving for ten minutes when he decided to pull over. His thoughts were all over the place. He just couldn't concentrate on anything. The frustration and anger began to build up and he didn't even know who it was toward. That's when he decided to just call it a night and go back to the cabin and search around the area and see if anything popped up into his suspicion.

The sun was slowly setting as Dean paced around the cabin. There was no sign of anything. The cabin was old and looked like it had been there for at least a hundred years. It did look like it was bigger than it appeared but it could have been part of the cabin that was rotted away and that they were planning on

ripping down. Getting even more frustrated with himself, Dean decided to call it a night pretty much and head into the cabin and relax.

Upon entering the room with the beds, Dean banged his shin on one of the posts and that spat out a slew of cusses and then he slowly made it into the shower. The water felt extremely good on his tired muscles and he never even felt the strange force that was waiting for him.

Dean stepped out of the shower, dried, off and put on a very comfortable pair of silk boxers and a shirt. As he stepped into the room he felt a strange force brush past him and then he felt as though he couldn't breath. The last thing he saw was a strange black form standing above him before he gave into oblivion.

* * *

Sam hated the fact that Dean had just left him and Kat at the library. Plus the fact that he had taken the car. This meant that Sam had to sit on the back of Kat's motorcycle. And of course she was just as protective about her "baby" as Dean was about his. It took them less than a half hour to return to the cabin. It was pretty dark by the time they returned and Sam was extremely relived to finely be back at a place that felt a little more like home. He was also relived that Dean's car was there which meant that he hadn't done anything stupid. Plus Sam was starting to going crazy from the silence at the library and on the ride back to the cabin. He and Kat had always been extremely open with each other and he had been pushing her about her secret for a while and now she had just shut him out.

Kat- "Okay we're here. You okay Sam?"

He had been zoning out running through everything in his mind.

Kat- "Sammy, you there?"

Sam- "What? Yeah."

Kat just rolled her eyes as they both began to open the door. The lights were off except for the ones in the room with the beds.

Sam- "Well if Dean's here then where is he?"

Kat- "Well he's not out here (the kitchen and living room area). Maybe he's on one of the beds researching as unlikely as that is."

The two opened the door and both were shocked at what they saw. There was Dean lying face down and a little bit of blood on the side of his head. The blood was slowly dripping onto the floor and was beginning to form a little puddle. Both let out a little sigh of relief because 1.) the dead don't bleed and 2.)he hadn't been there for long. Sam was quickly at his brother's side as Kat began to get some first aid stuff from the car (she was at school for a doctor's license and had practically been up to early nurse and she still kept up with some stuff during down time). Sam slowly and gently rolled Dean over to his side and heard him give a slight groan. Then Sam carefully began to lift him up. He had got Dean to the sitting position when Dean 's head lulled over to the right causing his body to follow and his head hit the floor and made a small noise.

Kat- (just entering the room) "Well that sounded good. But he has a thick head and we don't have to tell him."

Sam quickly lifted his brother up and laid him into one of the nearby beds.

Kat- "Sam, he's gonna be fine. It could probably use stitches but I'll do it. Go get yourself cleaned up and then we'll take shifts watching cause I can already tell how worried you are."

Sam- "Kat, are you sure, I mean shouldn't we…"

Kat- "If we take him to a hospital he will kill us and you know that. It will be fine."

And with that Sam went into the bathroom and started the shower. He couldn't help but laugh at how the "wounded heroes" always got the attention and how if Kat really wanted to, how hard she could make the healing process on him.

To Sam's surprise when he got out of the shower, Kat was nearly down. And from the looks of it, she was extremely gently and caring about it. She had cleaned the cut and was using a wet wash cloth on his forehead just to make sure that he wasn't going to get sick. Kat was even whispering to Dean and had some worry left in her eyes. Sam stood still for a while watching the two of them and then Kat's head popped up and she gave a glare to Sam.

Kat- "He's going to be fine."

Sam could tell that she was trying to hide her emotions of how she really felt from him and he just nodded as she took her turn in getting cleaned off. It was getting close to midnight and both Kat and Sam had fallen asleep against their own will.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was tossing a turning in a fitful sleep and this quickly awakened Kat. Sam had fallen asleep in a one of the other rooms so he couldn't hear his brother. The covers were all screwed up and Dean was going back and forth and sometimes even mumbling. Kat quickly ran over to his side to see if anything was wrong. She gently and cautiously put a hand on his forehead. He wasn't too hot but a little and she suspected it was more due to whatever he was dreaming about. Just than his body went limp.

Kat- "Dean?"

There was no reply and she called his name again and even slapped him across the face hoping to awaken him.

Kat- "Sam!" she yelled it hoping the worry wouldn't show through but from the look on Sam's tired face it had really shown.

Sam- "What?" rubbing tired eyes he replied. And then he saw Dean and his eyes began to search the room. "What happened?"

Kat- "I don't know!"

Just then Dean's chest began to rise and fall at a normal speed and both just stared at him. What had just happened frightened both of them and neither of them could feel the slumber that they both desperately needed. Instead they both stayed up and tried to keep a fever from rising and trying to keep whatever had just happened from happening.

* * *

Around 8 AM Dean woke up to both Sam and Kat running around the room and just staring at him. He saw the look in their eyes, but he knew that something was wrong with him that even they didn't know and quite honestly, that he didn't understand either. He really didn't feel like telling either of them, knowing full well that that would end in more worry over him and he was going to figure this out on his own. Then he felt a pounding headache coming on and pulled both hands to his head and winced at the pain.

Dean- "What the hell happened to me?"

Kat- "Well Sam dropped you on your head." she said with a smirk and a look in Sam's direction.

Sam- "We came back and found you on the floor, out cold, and bleeding. And I did not do it on purpose you just didn't want to cooperate. Even unconscious you are a pain and stubborn."

Dean- "Remind me next time to drop your head on a hard wood floor when you're out cold."

Kat- "Don't you dare touch that spot on your head. We both knew that you wouldn't want to go to the hospital so I had to stitch you up myself. They're not the best but they'll have to do. "

Dean- "Thanks. Anyway what did you guys find out?"

Sam- "Well actually quite a bit. We found out where this all started and all the info on the event."

Kat- "Sam go get some more antibiotics from the car and bandages and go out and get this." (she hands him a list and just looks back at her) Don't worry I'll fill him in and it won't take you long at all."

Sam- "Fine, just don't be too rough on him." Then he muttered under his breath "even if he deserves it."

Kat- "Here put this to your head to make sure that you don't start a fever."

Dean- "And when did you begin to care so much?"

Kat- "Since I still consider you to be an extremely good friend and believe it or not I still care."

Dean just smiled at that and was about to reply when the headache hit full force like a surge of electricity through him. He hid it well and did his usually smirk and nodded for Kat to get to the story.

Kat- "Okay, so back to what we found at the library. Apparently not too many years ago, when the cabins were first built, one of the builders had moved into the one that he constructed with his new wife and brother. And yes it was this cabin that he built and lived in. They seemed like a very happy couple and were evening going to start a family. The brothers were extremely close and they rarely ever had any outbursts. When the husband had to start going to other areas he had to leave his wife and brother at the cabin with each other. When he would return he noticed that they had gotten a lot closer. From what everyone says they were only good friends. The husband, Ryan Sweeney, became extremely suspicious of his wife Susan and his brother Milo. Finally something snapped and he decided that he had to kill both of them. He took them to a back room that he had built in the cabin for special emergencies and chained Milo to the wall. He then chained Susan as well and began to torture her. From what the video that he made, he was very brutal. He had them there for seven days and on the seventh night took both of them and put a bullet through her head and then made his brother plead for his life and then shot him in the back. After seeing what he had done he shot himself in the leg to make it look as though they had been attacked. Then something raised his hand and he shot himself between the eyes."

Dean for some reason felt as though he was seeing all of this from outside of his body. He had heard everything that Kat had said and then saw himself smiling at it as if taken some immense pleasure in what was just said. He looked at himself in horror, he could get back in and he couldn't even make himself heard. But he heard himself speaking.

Spirit in Dean's body- "So do we know where this guy is buried?"

Kat- "Actually yes, well kinda. From what it sounds like, he is buried somewhere around this cabin. From what it seems, most likely right under the steps out there."

Spirit- "Oh really. Well I guess we can't let you burn my bones then now can we?"

Kat- "What are you talking about?"

Then Dean heard one of his own thought come out of his body's mouth.

Spirit- "You were suppose to be mine. We had a relationship and I would have given up anything and everything for you. How could you do this to me? You don't love him do you? You're suppose to love me, I'm the only one for you! And since I can't have you, then I'm going to torture you and make him watch every moment of it!"

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. He was helpless and some of what that thing had said was true. He then saw the hurt in Kat's eyes. Right before the thing in his body charged after her. She dodged the first attack of fist but the force of his body was too strong for even her. Then took out a knife and held it to her throat and for a few minutes just looked into the fear and shock in her eyes. Then she hit her right above the eye with the butt of the knife and her body went limp. Then the thing continued to drag her limp body to the back of the cabin and opened a chained door that lead into a torture room. He then restrained one of her hands to the wall and locked the door.

Spirit- "Now this is a body I could get use to. Too bad it's only for seven days. But don't worry, you'll be with them maybe." This last part was said to the spirit of the real Dean. And then for some reason he was sucked back into his body but could not control anything. He couldn't even fight this spirit, it was as if it wanted him to be part of the pain and feel it but didn't want him to be able to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had made it back in 10 minutes with all of the supplies that Kat had told him to get. It had to be a record he thought to himself. Now all they had to do was get Dean closer to 100 percent and then get rid of this spirit and be on their ways to the next job or even back to Lawrence.

Sam entered the cabin and saw Dean standing in the bedroom of the cabin. He approached him with a smile of his face, seeing that his brother was doing pretty well, but was suddenly blindsided by a hard punch to the jaw knocking him out cold instantly. Then the spirit drug Sam into the same room as Kat and tied him to a chair. As he was tying Sam to the chair, he heard a noise and looked over to see Kat staring back at him.

Kat- "What did you do with Dean?"

Spirit- "Oh don't worry, your boyfriend is still here, he just isn't able to do anything about it. It will be all over in about 6 more days." The spirit had just left the ropes around Sam as they were even though they weren't quite perfect but it seemed good enough and turned his attention towards Kat.

Spirit- "I want him to feel all the pain of what I do to you."

Kat- "First off he's not my boyfriend and there is no way that you are going to finish this. You will be going to spend eternity in…"

Spirit- "Can't you come up with anything more original than that? That is so cliché."

Then The spirit walked over to Kat with a knife in hand and sent it through her left shoulder. The sharp blade passed completely through and it did a lot of damage especially since it was a jagged knife. Kat did her best to not cry out but the pain was surging through her like a jolt of electricity. Her painful yell awakened Sam. Sam quickly looked over in time to see the Spirit in Dean's body leave the room.

Sam- "Dean what the hell are you doing?"

Kat- "It's not Dean, he's possessed kinda." She said through extreme amount of pain. Trying her hardest to not pass out.

The spirit was looking at Sam with such hatred in the familiar eyes of Dean.

Sam- "What do you want!"

Spirit- "First I'll make you watch me torture her and then I'll kill you. Both of you deserve it for going behind my back! She belonged to me, she'll never love you as much as me!"

Sam- "What are you talking about?"

Spirit- "You never could accept the fact that she loved me could you? No, you had to have her and flaunt the closeness in front of me. Now you get to watch her die, slowly!"

Sam- "Dean, if you're in there, you know that you don't want to do this. You can stop this."

Spirit- "Part of your brother actually has this going through his mind. This is your brother and it makes it so much easier. Even if he wanted to, which he doesn't, he can't stop this. This is revenge for the both of us."

Then as he began to exit the room he looked back with a sadistic smile towards Kat.

Spirit- "I'll leave the two of you alone. Don't worry I'll be back."

* * *

Dean couldn't believe what had happened. Right after he watched in horror as his brother had been knocked out cold and then the knife going into Kat's shoulder. He couldn't believe and he had felt every bit of it and then had been separated from his body once again. He was now in the room watching, hoping that Sam would find a way out of this. He had such faith in his brother.

* * *

Kat- "Well that was comforting."

Sam- "It's not him, it can't be."

Kat- "That is part of Dean, but he hides it well."

Sam- "We'll save him, but first we have to save ourselves…what did he do to you?" He said as he tested the ropes and was content to feel that they weren't too tight but wasn't about to say anything just in case they didn't break.

Kat- "Well it's not really he, it's more of an it inside of Dean. And that lovely knife now went straight through my left shoulder and out again. I guess it could have been worse. At least it wasn't the right."

Sam couldn't help but smirk at how much both Kat and Dean hid behind humor when they knew that there probably wasn't hope but Sam still though that there was going to be a way out of this.

Sam- "Is it big? How much blood?"

Kat- "From what the front looks like, pretty wide, the back feels even wider. And the blood is coming at a heavy pace but hopefully it should clot soon and plus we only have about 6 days."

Sam- "If only he knew everything that might make him fight this more."

Kat- "Yeah, he'll never be able to see what he has and he doesn't have any idea. And he won't know, even if this is it!"

Sam- "When we get out of this, we're going back to Lawrence and telling him as well as showing!"

Kat- "Well we still have six days to discuss this and the answer will still be no!"

Sam- "Why did you tell him before he left?"

Kat- "What difference would it have made. You'd be surprised, they do know him through pictures and stories."

Sam- "This will be told but until then, how are they?"

Kat- "Perfect, beautiful, and both look and have the same attitude and charm of their…"

Sam- "I got it."

Kat- "Got what?" She was extremely glad that she didn't have to finish.

Then she saw Sam wave his hands in the air. Then they heard the door open and Sam quickly put his hands back behind his back. It was enough to fool the spirit as it walked into the room. Now all Sam had to do was knock him out and burn the bones. Then that would save all three of them.

Spirit- "Well you'll be happy to know that the fun is about to begin."

Before Dean even realized what had happened, he was back into his body just as before, unable to control any part of it. Just then Sam came behind the spirit (cause it had been facing Kat) and knocked him out cold with one blow. He was about to tie it up when Kat stopped him.

Kat- "Sam, just go and burn the bones. I don't think he's going to be doing anything for a little while."

Sam looked back but knew he had to get this done as fast as possible and with that he walked out of the room.

Right as Sam exited the room, the spirit rose from the ground and was staring at Kat.

Spirit- "That wasn't even hard enough to keep down someone like you."

Kat- "He's going to finish you!"

Spirit- "Oh, that's fine, but I won't be going alone and both of them will have to live with the fact that they left you to die."

Kat kept staring at the spirit knowing that if she was going to die, she was going to look it straight in the eyes. It made it so much harder that it had to be in Dean's form. Everything had been rushing through her mind and remember all the happy moments. Then suddenly the body feel limp and the spirit of Ryan Sweeney was in front of her. He began to slowly light on fire and disappeared. The adrenaline and fear wearing off, Kat's mind slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had found the bones quite quickly and took great pleasure in burning them. He had seen the spirit once before it left this plane of existence. That fully reassured him that his brother was going to be back to himself when he ran back into the cabin.

He instantly ran over towards Dean's body and screamed his name. He was relived when he saw Dean shot up and answer him.

Dean- "Sammy would you quit screaming, I have a killer headache. Oh and by the way I heard your whole little conversation with Kat and you or her are definitely going to tell me exactly what that secret is!"

Then both boys looked over at Kat's limp, barely breathing body as her good arm was still chained to the wall. They could now see the wound which was a lot worse than Sam had originally thought it was. There was a growing puddle of blood that didn't help much either.

Before Sam even had time to think Dean was over looking at her. Sam had never seen Dean quite so worried.

Dean- "Sam go get the car as close as possible, we're going to the hospital."

Sam ran to the car and drove right to the steps just as Dean was carrying Kat down the steps. He opened the back door, gently laid Kat down and slid into the back with her. He put her head in his lap and kept pressure on the wound. Sam drove the fastest that he had driven and they arrived at a hospital in about 20 minutes.

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting in a waiting room waiting anxiously to see that Kat was okay and both not wanting to talk about what just happened. Dean had so many questions to ask both of them about the secret that they were keeping from him, but he was too worried and knew that it was not a good time to even ask Sam. Plus his head was starting to hurt a lot again!

Sam saw his brother wince with pain and bring his hand to his stitched head.

Sam- "You really should get really stitches."

Dean- "I'm fine, I don't need any!"

Sam- "Dean, it's not like you're going to miss anything. You can't do anything to help her right now, why don't you just let them do it."

Dean was feeling extremely guilty about what had happened. He also knew that Sam was right a reluctantly gave in.

About an hour later Sam had to nudge Dean awake who had fallen asleep in a nearby chair. Sam had known that it was best to just let him sleep but he also knew how much Dean would truly want to kill him if he didn't let him hear the news at the same time.

Doctor- "Well, she just got out of surgery and is on her way to the recovery room. It was touch and go for a little while but she is stabilized. She did lose a lot of blood and is extremely weak at this point. She's lucky that you two go to her. I have two chairs in there and you two can both go in. Just don't wake her up and if she wakes up while you're in there, take it easy with her. And if it gets to late, you two can stay the night."

Dean and Sam both looked worried still even after the good news that Kat was going to be fine. They both just stood there in shock when finally the doctor spoke to them again.

Doctor- "She's going to be fine. Believe me. Just follow me and I'll take you to her room."

* * *

The room was pretty plain but it was a single due to the careful watching. Sam and Dean had both never seen Kat so still. She was always doing something and for her to just be laying there so still was scary. She had a few IV's running from her arms and one was giving her some much needed blood. Dean was must shocked at her extremely pale face. All of the fun loving color was gone and it was all his fault.

Sam had sensed what his brother was thinking and looked over at him with a reassuring look.

Sam- "Dean it's not your fault. And we're all fine. She might kick your butt when she wakes up but other than that, it's going to be fine."

Dean- "Sam, how can you say that? I'm so sorry to both of you."

Sam- "Dean, it's fine. Try not to worry."

Dean- "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. Maybe if I would have never let my feelings come out towards Kat so many years ago. And then to go so far and just up and leave her and now I almost killed her after she was trying to help us."

Sam- "Dean, this isn't helping it's just getting you upset. Plus I don't think that you need to worry anymore." this time he motioned with his eyes towards the bed and Dean's gaze followed his brothers.

Kat's eyes fluttered open and she slowly began to focus.

Dean- "Kat… I'm so sorry… I should have never…"

Kat- "Dean, don't worry about, I'll kick your ass later. You could help by getting me some water." she said this so softly that it came out just above a whisper.

Dean nodded and went out to get some ice in a cup for her as a tear of relief slid down his face. He couldn't believe how close he had come to killing a woman that he loved and his own brother.

Sam- "So how do you feel now?"

Kat- "Oh, super. Truthfully extremely tired, weak and in pain, but don't let Dean know or he'll start to lock me in rooms to keep me "safe" you know?"

Sam- "Yeah, I know what you mean. So how much did you hear?"

Kat- "All of it although I wasn't sure if it was real or not."

Sam- "So are you going to tell him?"

Kat- "Once I sign out, we can got back to Lawrence. Anyways, I need to talk to Brittany because I think we may need to stay for at least a week. Missouri said that there is some stuff that we can do there that would be worth while."

Sam gave a little smirk and just nodded. Dean came back into the room and just looked at the two of them.

Dean- "What?"

Sam- "We are going back to Lawrence, for at least a week. Kinda like a little vacation although Missouri seems to think that there might be something to keep us busy."

Dean- "Sounds good. Vacations are always nice. Plus we owe her anyway."

Kat- "Well, are we going?" She was trying to sit up and failing miserably at it. Dean noticed and went over to help her sit up and she slapped his hand way declaring that she was going to do it on her own.

Dean- "Fine but at least let us get you a wheel chair. I don't even think that you should be doing as much as you're doing right now!"

Kat- "I think I can…"

Dean- "No you can't and we're going to take care of you for a change and I don't care what you say!"

Sam just laughed at the look on Kat's face. If only looks could kill he though to himself. And with that they signed Kat out against the advice of the doctors but they knew that Missouri would be a big help and that Kat was not going to stay any longer.

And with that the three of them began on the journey home.

The End


End file.
